Infinite Universes
by Arlaxxer
Summary: In which Booker and Elizabeth meet their counterparts from other universes. (I am taking requests for what universes they should visit!)
1. Rules & Requests

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of these video games, movies or books. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

*****IMPORTANT*****

I'm looking for a beta! If you would like to tell me what I'm doing wrong and what could be better, as well as being the first to read the newest chapters, send me a PM!

* * *

Hello there! one boring day, I started thinking about what would happen if Booker and Elizabeth went to other realities and met their counterparts from other universes? It was an interesting thought, and I decided to make a fanfic of it!

I have a few ideas of what universes they should visit myself, but I'd also like it if you guys came with requests of your own! However, there are a few rules concerning submissions (sorry, I know rules suck, but they're needed).

- _The universe you're requesting a chapter for has to follow the "A man, a city and a lighthouse" formular (although not by letter, for example: the "city" could be an island, a country or even a cabin in the woods; it doesn't have to be a literal city)._

_ - I will not put Booker and Elizabeth in the real world, I would very much like to keep them in fictional universes._

_ - I will not write any Booker/Elizabeth romance, I personally find it rather disgusting (but that's just me)._

_ - Please do understand that I may choose not to take your request in. I might send you a PM with a reason for why I did not put it in the waiting list, but it is also possible I don't send a PM at all._

_If your request fits these four rules, then send in a review or a PM and I'll do my best!_

* * *

**List of universes Booker and Elizabeth are to visit.**

- _Dishonored__ [COMPLETE]_

_ - Bioshock 2 (with Delta still alive) [COMPLETE] (will return to this universe in a later chapter)_

_ - Portal (still unsure whether it's Portal 1 or Portal 2) [IN PROGRESS]_

_ - Doctor Who_

_ - The Last of Us_

_ - Far Cry 3_

_ - The Walking Dead (the comic book, the TV show or the game?)_

_ - Dead Rising 2 Case Zero_

_ - Batman Arkham City._


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Yep, prologue, nothing much to see here.**

* * *

She and the two identical copies of herself held Booker by his shoulders, but a voice in her head whispered that she could not do it; and she fully believed that voice. What kind of daughter would drown their own father? Even if it meant saving the world from the horror that was Comstock, she just could not get herself to do it.

Booker's face contorted from the understanding expression to a confused one. Such a face looked funny on a man like Booker, Elizabeth would have laughed if she could, but all she could do was smile at him instead.

"Elizabeth? What're you doing?"

She suddenly let go of his shoulders and kept smiling at him. Her doppelgangers disappeared into the air, one by one, until only she was left. Booker kept that expression he had been bearing and wondered if his Elizabeth would disappear as well, but she didn't.

"I'm not Elizabeth. You should call me Anna now… daddy."

She embraced her father who seemed even more bewildered than previously, but he still wrapped his big arms around his daughter and rested his chin on the top of her hair while she buried her face in his shirt. He could hear her sob quietly and the tears wetting his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it, I just can't. What kind of daughter would I be if I killed you?"

"You would do me and yourself a favour."

"I'm not even completely sure what would happen to you and me if I did it. I… I just need to recollect my thoughts on this."

He brought her a tiny bit closer to himself, squeezing her slightly by accident.

"Ow."

"What?"

"You're squeezing me."

"Oh, sorry."

Booker let go of her and stared into the sea-blue orbs of hers.

"Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

Booker walked over to a rock that was just above the water and sat on it. He took a cigarette out of vest's pocket and lit it with a lighter he had in his trousers' pocket. He sat there and observed Elizabeth who was staring down into the murky water with her hand rubbing her chin lightly. After a while, the smoke reached her nostrils and she looked up at Booker.

"Those aren't good for you."

"Who cares?"

"I'm your daughter, I do care."

"Touché."

"French? Where did that come from?"

"Who knows."

She smiled warmly at him, he smiled back at her. His eyes didn't move whilst he took his cigarette and threw it in the river. She would probably continuously bother him with it if he continued, and it was a bad habit he wanted to put an end to. Elizabeth went back to staring in the river before slowing opening her mouth to speak.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"We have all the time in the world. We could explore the different universes while thinking about this whole Comstock ordeal."

"If that's what you want."

Elizabeth began walking towards the shed and Booker rose up from the rock he was sitting on and followed her. When he opened the door he found himself in the familiar "shore" as Elizabeth called it. The lighthouses had taken the form of the first lighthouse Booker had seen when they had emerged from that peculiar underwater city. Although this time, it was daylight and the sun shone brightly above them, and he wondered if the sun was another lighthouse.

"So, what universe first?"

"I don't know. Let's just walk around and choose one randomly?"

And so they walked for what seemed like hours before Booker finally stopped at one of the lighthouses.

"I like this one."

"But they're all identical and only I can see what's behind them without actually going in there. How can like that one when it looks the same?"

"I said that I like this one, so let's take this one."

"Whatever suits you, _father_" she said with a fake sweet voice.


	3. Dishonored PART 1

Booker opened the lighthouse door and could only see a bright white light illuminating in front of him, making it completely impossible to see what was past it. Using his arms to shield him from the eye-burning light, he walked forward and once again noticed that Elizabeth – _Anna -_ was already at the other side, even though he remembers that she was behind him.

After his eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light and scenery, he looked up and saw that he was sitting on a boat with his daughter. He could see land not too far away from them to reach in a matter of minutes, even if they swam, but the water was coloured a murky, disgusting brown, he would not dare to even touch it with his finger should it suddenly melt away.

He looked up at his daughter who was sitting with her legs crossed and hands neatly folded together ontop of her knees. The expression on her face would easily reveal that she was a lot happier about this world than her grumpy father was. After a quiet while, Booker broke the silence with a simple question.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you could see all the universes."

"Wrong. I can see most of the lighthouses and what's behind them, but there are some that I could not see into for some odd reason. I bet even the Luteces don't know why. The one thing I'm certain about is that this is another universe with a man and a city."

And Booker snorted at that.

"So how do we get to the land over there? I don't see any oars in this boat."

"You don't need to row this boat."

She grabbed a handle that was at the rear of the boat and yanked it slightly. A rumbling noise came from below them and suddenly the boat was sailing at a speed not even the strongest man could reach with simple wooden oars.

And a moment later, they were at a strange harbor that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Booker and Elizabeth both got up from their respective seats on the boat and climbed up on the harbor.

"What a city… well, it can't be half as bad as Columbia was, right?"

"I still don't know, but I think this place is called Dunwall."

"And how do you know that?"

Elizabeth pointed at several of the shop signs around; each of them had Dunwall somewhere in the name. The buildings were damaged to the point where it would be safe to say that someone had bombarded the area. Some windows were barricaded with wooden planks and some buildings had giant red crosses painted on the brick walls. If Elizabeth was ever to write a dictionary, this place would be the definition of "extremely creepy".

Even though Elizabeth didn't like this place, it seemed that Booker loved this place; completely void of the kind of people Booker hated, which was just about any kind of person who knew how to speak.

Booker and Elizabeth continued their journey and ventured further into the desolate, post-apocalyptic city.

"What is that?" Booker pointed at some weird glowing blue liquid running down the street.

"I already told you that I don't know anything about this city." She replied bluntly.

There were some very small figures following the liquid trail towards the father and daughter and it took Booker some time to notice that they were just rats, but 'just rats' would be an understatement, these rats were far bigger than any rodent he had ever seen (and he had grown up in New York). At first, only about four or five were visible, but as the seconds went, more of the little bastards came from seemingly nowhere and charged at Booker, ignoring Elizabeth for some reason.

The first few bites were unnoticeable due to Booker's shield protecting him, but it didn't take long before the furious little cretins had penetrated his shield and began properly biting his feet.

"Ow, what the hell?"

Booker took a few steps back to see if they would go away, but they were stubborn and had rarely seen a human as healthy as Booker after they had invaded the pitiful city. Booker flicked his finger and threw a Devil's Kiss grenade at his opponents, the rats quickly burned to death and left behind loads of tiny, disgusting carcasses that smelled of a thousand rotten corpses. Elizabeth's face swiftly changed from an indifferent expression to a worrying one.

"Arh Jesus, those rats sure do have a strong bite."

Booker smiled lightly at Elizabeth to assure her that everything was okay and that there was absolutely no reason to worry, but even he knew that there was plenty of reason to worry. For the time being though, Elizabeth seemed to have bought Booker's cheap act, but a slight twinge of worry was still present on her face.

"Okay. Just promise nothing will happen to you, alright?"

"You know me, nothing will happen, I promise."

Elizabeth sent a short nod at his way before they continued.

Sometime later, they reached a seemingly dead end. They were just about to turn around and find another way, but Elizabeth squealed when she heard a terrifying scream that pierced both their ears. Shortly after, more of the same kind of scream was heard throughout the abandoned streets; Booker drew his shotgun and held a tight grip on it, mentally preparing himself for whatever may come.

A lone silhouette could be seen in the distance, coming towards them. Booker aimed his shotgun at whatever it was and held his finger on the trigger. The silhouette came closer and Booker could just barely see that it was an unarmed woman, halting towards them. Booker lowered his shotgun and took a couple of steps forward.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you help us?" Booker called out to her and she picked up her pace slightly. She was quite fast for someone who halted.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss or misses, but we have some problems. You see, we're new here and we don't exactly know our way around this city."

Elizabeth suddenly let out a scream of terror before talking.

"Oh my god, look!"

"Wha—good god."

As the woman drew closer, Booker could pick up her features and so forth. Her skin was a sickening green and her eyes were completely grey. She was what Booker would not just call 'ugly' but 'seriously fucking ugly'. Not only did she look like a corpse, but she smelled like one as well. She let out a wail that was reminiscent of the screams they had heard earlier, only her wail was much louder and higher pitched. She charged at Booker at an almost inhuman speed and seemed ready to gnaw on his bones, but Booker did not hesitate to raise his shotgun and pump her full of lead. The corpse of the corpse-lady fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The screams were heard once again and out of nowhere, a thousand silhouettes could be seen in the distance, all charging at Booker. Booker stood his ground and held his shotgun ready. They were too far away for him to use a vigor on them, he would have to wait. When they finally came in his line of sight, he unleashed his full fury on them in the form of Bucking Bronco combined with a shock from the Shock Jockey vigor and the lead from his trusty shotgun. Soon thereafter, the streets were filled with corpses, but there were still many more, and Booker feared that he could not take them all on.

"Look!" Elizabeth yelled and pointed at a sewer hatch that Booker must have overlooked. He depleted the remains of his salts by using Bucking Bronco on as many of the weird corpse-people to buy him and Elizabeth time. He ran over to the sewer hatch and pried it open, Elizabeth crawled down with his help and he followed. The sewers were not very big, so he could reach up and close the hatch in hopes that corpse-people would be too stupid to know how to open it.

"What the hell where those things?"

"I have no idea. Let's just hope that we won't see any more of those. They were so scary."

Booker pulled her in for a hug before he let go of her and got his bearings. The sewer went two ways, one was back to where they came from (he already knew which one he was going to take) and the other one went further into the city. He'd rather not tangle with more of those corpse-people, so he instantly settled for option number two.

"Come on."

As they went further into the sewers, they seemed to grow in size. After some minutes had passed, the sewers seemed as big as a lot of small houses stacked side by side. But that growth reversed for some reason, and the sewers grew smaller.

Booker and Elizabeth had walked for what seemed like eternities when they suddenly heart the echo of a well-acquainted scream. The two couldn't go back to where they came from, so they would have to face whatever was up ahead. Booker could see them by the end of the long tunnel, two of those corpse-people were there, just standing there, doing nothing. Booker slowly and silently moved forward with his shotgun ready to blow the remains of their brains out. When he pulled the trigger, only a click responded.

"No ammo? Fuck!"

The corpse-people could apparently hear his annoyed hissing and turned to face him. They were about to charge at him when the sound of a primitive gun could be heard. The corpse-people fell to the ground, dead, in their place stood a man wearing a weird skull-like mask.


	4. Dishonored PART 2

**HEY GUYS, LOOK AT ME! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER, AREN'T YOU GUYS JUST PROUD OF ME?**

**... Anyway, you might wonder where I've gone for all this time. Well, at first I had a massive writer's block so I took an indefinete pause. Then I got Netflix and found these two wonderful Sci-Fi shows called Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis (Stargate/Bioshock crossover, anyone?) And when I watched all their seasons and the movies (I watched everything except SGU, I didn't like that one) and then suddenly I was back in school with more homework than ever. So that explains where I disappeared to.**

**So now that you know that, enjoy part 2 of the Bioshock/Dishonored crossover.**

* * *

The man wearing the skull-mask stood before them with a completely straight back, soaked in the blood of the risen dead that had attacked Booker and Elizabeth.

"Umm… hello?"

"You two aren't weepers." The skull-man said bluntly.

"What's a weeper?"

The skull-man pointed at the two corpses on the ground with his strange sword.

"Those are called weepers. You two aren't from around here, are you?"

"Not exactly. We're-…"

The man abruptly interrupted Booker's talking by raising his hand calmly. Booker imagined that the man behind the mask currently wore an indifferent expression that would have a twinge of suspect hidden beneath the skin. Booker knew that this would never end well with the likes of this person. He wanted to tell Elizabeth that they should go back to the sea of doors, but he just stood frozen in his place. No ammunition left and he had accidently dropped his hand cannon in the actual sea beneath the sea of lighthouses when he was too awestruck to utter a single word (he still wondered what was going to happen to that hand cannon).

The man before them was obviously dangerous and armed. Booker was unsure about what the hell was going on in this reality, for all he knew this man could have weapons of mass destruction in his pocket. There was no knowing with all this time-travelling, reality-hopping business.

"It was a rhetorical question."

Before Booker could even dignify his statement with a response, the man pulled out a small crossbow that only required one hand to operate. The arrows struck Booker and Elizabeth quickly and they barely noticed it. Elizabeth almost immediately fell to the ground. The dart that had hit Booker made it hard for him to think anything, but his mind still wondered whether or not she was alive, and then it quickly shifted to ways he could kill this bastard who had hurt the only good thing in his life, but before he could continue his train of vengeful thoughts, he fell to the ground and passed out, just like Elizabeth.

* * *

Corvo sighed. He was tired, it was early in the morning and now he knew he had another mission to do. Carry these two troublemakers back to the Hound Pits Pub to interrogate what they knew about the secret Loyalist Party. He wished he could just leave them there on the ground, but alas, there is no rest for a man who has lost everything.

Carrying two persons at the same time was hard. The girl weighed less than a feather, but the man had obviously eaten too many Serkonan Sausages. It would take him some time to get them back and put them in a cell, but he knew Martin and Havelock had already located Emily's whereabouts and he wanted to get this over with so he could bring her back and keep her safe as soon as he could. He owed that to Jessamine, no, he owed _everything_ to Jessamine.

They were closer than any Lord Protector and Empress had ever been. Perhaps too close, in the grand scheme of things. But that mattered not anymore, what's done is done, it's impossible to change the past, but the least he could do is protect the heir and secure a better future for the bleak city.

The fate of Dunwall weighed heavily on his shoulders, as well as these two strangers.

* * *

Booker woke up like he always did; he woke twitching and with his hand searching his bedside table for his trusty Mauser in case any of the loaning sharks were knocking on the door, but his hand floated in midair searching a bedside table that did not exist, because he was currently in some kind of peculiar cell. It was pretty big, but strangely void of anything but a pile of books and Elizabeth sitting near the books, reading one of them.

And then Booker remembered what had happened.

He grunted and sat up, feeling like he always did in the morning; like complete shit. Elizabeth took a look at him from behind the book and put it away. She crawled over to him and scanned his being with her eyes, apparently looking for any kind of wound or something she could tend to, but there was nothing. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"From what I can gather, we are in some kind of cell."

"Yeah, nicely deduced Sherlock."

"Sher-who?"

"Sherlock Holmes, the famous British detective?"

"I hate brits, so it's not a wonder I don't know who the hell the guy is."

A door outside the cell opened and a man stepped into the cold and gloomy room in which the cell was situated. The man looked like someone of high status in the military, judging by attire. Scars covered his face and any normal person would say that his skull had outgrown his skin so that his skin was stretched thin; making him look even more hardened. He looked to be around his mid-forties. He seemed like the dangerous type and Elizabeth crawled slightly closer to Booker, even though she knew she could get them both out of here in a flash.

To others, this man might seem intimidating, but Booker had torn down a city filled with crazy flying racists and travelled into other realities. The former Pinkerton agent glared daggers at the man.

"Greetings, sir and madam. I trust that this morning finds you well?"

He took a sip from a cup of beer he had been holding all the time and stared at the father and daughter sitting in the disgusting cell, awaiting a response from them.

"Who are you?" Booker asked with a clearly tired voice.

"I am Admiral Farley Havelock, or former Admiral. But I do believe that the real question here is: who are you two and what were you doing in the sewers?"

Booker did not know what to answer with and Elizabeth apparently did not either, because she didn't utter a single sound.

"Hm. The silent types, huh? Well that does not matter, you'll talk soon."

He turned on his toes and was about to exit the room through the door, but he stopped in his track to say something.

"Oh, and please do not have too much fun in there. When I come back, I would want to see that the floor is still grey and dull, not white."

Booker responded before he could even think about it.

"She's my daughter you sick bastard."

The admiral turned again.

"Talking now, are we?"

He took three steps forward so he was right in front of the cell bars, so close that Booker could reach out and strangle him, but Booker remained sit, still staring at him, hoping he would suddenly burst into flames.

"Who are you? Are you spies? Did Burrows find out about us? Answer me!"

Time passed, and even though it seemed like hours had gone by, only minutes had snailed away. Havelock seemed to become more and more impatient.

"Alright then. I'll give you some time to think about it."

And with that, he once again turned around and walked out of the door. Booker could feel Elizabeth snoring quietly and peacefully into his vest.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up some time later and looked up at Booker, who had fallen asleep. She got up and registered the sound of the door opening, which had woken her up. An old man with grey hair and a scarf came in with a tray of food. He opened the cell door and slid the tray over to the father and daughter. He then closed the cell door and threw an empathetic nod towards them.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid we don't have a professional cook here. You'll have to survive with some bread and fruit."

_'Rotten fruit'_ Elizabeth thought to herself, nevertheless she smiled at the man and thanked him. He walked out of the cell again and she remembered that as an almost all-knowing trans-universal being, she didn't feel the need to eat. She quietly thanked the laws of quantum physics and started to feel sorry for Booker, because he still needed to eat.

She looked out the window that was placed so one could see the sky and long after freedom. It was morning, it was evening; they must've slept for quite some time. She laid her head on Booker's shoulder once again and stared at the beautiful sky that contrasted the disgusting exterior of this city.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the blissfully quiet moment. A few moments passed, and as if it was universal law that she couldn't be left to the silence, the door slowly opened again. Elizabeth lifted her head and opened her eyes to see who was disturbing now. At first she thought it was the wind, due to the fact that she couldn't see anyone, but then she lowered her eyes slightly and noticed a little girl in a white dress who was watching them as if she could see them, but they couldn't see her.

Elizabeth, who loved children, smiled one of those smiles that would make Booker melt like butter. The girl took a step forward towards the cell and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Why are you in prison? Did you do something bad?"

"That depends what your definition of 'bad' is, if walking unannounced into an established, but secret, perimeter, then yes I did do something bad."

"What does perimeter mean?"

"I'll tell you what it means another day, sweetie. Tell me, where're your parents? Did they allow you to be in the same room as a 'criminal'?"

Elizabeth made air quotes while saying 'criminal' and the little girl giggled, but suddenly her face fell and Elizabeth could see her eyes starting to glaze with crystalline water. Elizabeth immediately looked down at the floor and scolded herself for asking. _'Dammit' _she thought to herself.

"My mommy she… she was killed six months ago. I saw a scary man stab her with a sword."

_'Double dammit'_

"And then there was this other scary man who took me away."

_'Triple dammit'_

"But it's okay now! Corvo rescued me from the scary men."

"I sort of sympathize with you. I've never met my mother; she died giving birth to me."

Everything went quiet once again, but the universal law that dictated that Elizabeth never could have a silent moment stepped in again and the door to the room opened once again, revealing a young woman with brown hair who looked to be in her 20's.

"Emily! What're you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from this room when there are… umm… visitors."

The woman reached out to grab the little girl Emily's arm, but she quickly removed her arm out of the woman's reach.

"Callista, I know what a prisoner is. And this one isn't scary or threatening at all!"

"Do you even know what her name is?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the banter of these two.

"My name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? That's a pretty name!" Emily said.

"A pretty name for a potential mass murderer" the woman bearing the name Callista said under her breath, but just loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"Oh yes. I'm a dangerous mass murderer. Don't let my lack of weapons confuse you; I could make you snap like a twig with the wave of my hand because I'm a wizard." Elizabeth said that with a joking tone so Emily giggled again.

And then Booker suddenly stirred and slowly woke up.

* * *

Corvo got up from the boat where Sokolov was slumbering (that bastard snore louder than the empress' secretary Cromwell used to). He picked up the dirty and greasy Tyvian man walked towards the little prison room.

He opened the door, finding Callista and Emily talking to the two unidentified strangers in the cell.

"Corvo!"

Emily screamed his name and ran towards him, hugging his leg. Corvo saw the woman in the blue dress lean over to the man and whisper something into his ears. Corvo had heard men and women plotting against the empress in a court where noblemen and noblewomen screamed at each other like little children; hearing what those two whispered was like eating cake.

"I think we just found our counterparts" He heard the woman say and the man grunted in affirmation.

"Emily, what're you doing here?" Corvo asked.

"Corvo, tell Callista that these two are actually very friendly people! She thinks they're dangerous."

Corvo didn't know what to do, so he got out of Emily's leg-hug and went over to the cell door. He opened it and laid Sokolov down and then motioned for the two strangers to follow him outside. He stopped before Emily, bent down and gave her another hug and whispered "Good night" into her small ear. He then got up again and looked over at Callista, who looked like she had the biggest vocabulary in the world, but had no idea what to say.

"Callista, could you take Emily back into her room? I'll be there in a moment."

Callista did as she was told. Corvo took the two strangers outside where Havelock and Martin were waiting. They went down to the dock and positioned the two strangers at the edge of the dog, side by side. Havelock picked up his pistol from the table that was beside him and took aim.

* * *

How lucky could you be? Callista had accidently trotted in a dog's feces that looked older than the city itself did. She had to inside and wash her shoes; she ordered Emily to go into her room and go to sleep, but Emily just had to see what would become of her newly acquainted friend Elizabeth and her father Booker.

She could see them on the dock with the overseer, admiral and Corvo. Oh Outsider, she could see Havelock aiming directly at Booker. Tears began welling up in her eyes, she had already witnessed the death of her mother and the fall of Dunwall; she didn't want any more death and destruction.

Havelock announced that they should all take a step back. Corvo and Martin did, and apparently so did Booker and Elizabeth.

They dropped into the water a second before Havelock pulled the trigger.

Elizabeth had whispered "trust me" to Booker, just before pulling him down into the water with her. They sank below for a couple of seconds before Elizabeth opened the tear that brought them to the ever so familiar sea of lighthouses.

Booker was on the ground, coughing and squirming like a fish that had been left on the ground to die. Elizabeth sympathized with him, her thoughts briefly flashed across what the hell the people of Dunwall had done to their sea. She helped Booker up.

"Well, that was something different."

She nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know… wherever the nearest lighthouse takes us?"

"Sure."

And with that, they disappeared into yet another lighthouse, and they had no idea what it withheld.

* * *

**So that was that. As I said in the update chapter, I'm not gonna write as much as I used to do ("But Arlaxxer! You didn't write at all, you lazy bastard!") But I will try to finish this fic.**


	5. Bioshock 2

**A/N: So here's the one GhostHornet requested!**

* * *

Eleanor sat completely still next to all the little sisters who had gathered around her. She sat like a ball, with her chin resting on her knees and her eyes gazing on the reflection of the lighthouse that was the entrance to a once great city. If only the ADAM hadn't made everyone go completely bonkers, maybe it would've continued being great.

But there is no reason to dwell on the past; she escaped her mother's clutches, albeit at the cost of her father's life. She looked down at her almost-dead father. He was still alive, but just barely. She would give her life to save her dearest father, but it would crave a miracle to get him out of this.

She buried her eyes in her knees and tears started falling. For the first time in her entire life, she was unsure of what was to become of her. She knew she would have to bring the little sisters to their respective homes and families, but Eleanor's family died with her father. Her biological mother was there of course, but she stopped being a real mother when she ordered her father to commit suicide.

"Are you okay?"

Of course the little sisters were worried for her, she mused that they must've grown fond of her because she saved them from their impending deaths. Eleanor refused to show any weakness in front of the little sisters, if they saw her cry, they would cry. She quickly wiped her tears off on the knee-plate that came with the Big Sister suit.

"I'm alright, thank you for worrying."

"It's sad, isn't it? To lose one's dear father like that?"

Eleanor froze completely. That voice did not belong to a little sister. It belonged to a female; a grown up female, but it was not her mother. Her mother's voice was rough and bossy, this one had a soft, caring voice, like a mother of a sort, and yet she sounded very young.

Eleanor turned her head to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed female wearing a dress that must've been beautiful once, but was now almost shredded to pieces. She stared for a couple of dull seconds before snapping out of her trance. How did whoever this is sneak up on her like that? She continued warily glaring at the woman, waiting for her to suddenly turn into some kind of monster, but such a thing never happened. She simply stood there and stared at the lighthouse like all the little sisters.

Suddenly she walked in front of Eleanor and got down on her knees to look at her father, Delta, who was still gasping for breath. Eleanor was about to push her away and scream that she should leave her father alone, but couldn't find the strength to do it. She watched and her eyes widened as the stranger pulled out a bag with a red cross on it (she figured it must be a medical pack) out of the thin air.

The stranger opened up Delta's suit and gasped when she saw the poor state Eleanor's father was in, he looked completely decimated. She took a deep breath and started patching up her wounds with a skill that rivaled anything Eleanor had ever seen.

"Booker, come over here and help me sit him up."

Suddenly another stranger, whom Eleanor named Booker due to what the other stranger had called him, walked over to the female and helped sit Delta up so the female could work more efficiently. Soon, all the blood was removed and the wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Delta looked much more comfortable now, taking slow deep breaths instead of the quick and uneasy ones from before.

Eleanor looked at the two strangers, or rather just the female one, because the male stranger, Booker, had mysteriously vanished into the thin air _'If I hadn't grown up in Rapture, I might've found that creepy.'_ Eleanor thought to herself.

The stranger held out her hand and smiled at Eleanor.

"Excuse my manners, I'm Elizabeth."

Eleanor cautiously took her hand and shook it slowly.

"Eleanor. Can I ask… just who or what are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, just like I said."

"No I mean… do I know you by any chance? How do you do that vanishing trick? Why're you helping us?"

"Yes, you do know me, but that is another story for another time, a magician does not reveal her vanishing tricks and I'm helping you because I can help you. Now, if it is alright with you, shall I see to it that these wonderful little girls each find their families and homes?"

Eleanor was completely dumbstruck, who was this woman? Who would just 'drop by' and help? She had promised each and every single of the little sisters that she would personally get them home, and she was not going to let this stranger take them away, even if she wasn't lying about trying to help. Eleanor simply could not afford trusting anyone anymore.

"Alright, but I have to come too. I can't just leave these little ones to a complete stranger."

"Understandable."

"But… what of my father? What shall we do with him? None of us are strong enough to carry him."

"Leave him here, we'll come back and pick him up once all the children are returned to their homes."

Eleanor stood up; all the little sisters walked over to Eleanor and kept their eyes on the stranger, Elizabeth. A flash of light ran across Eleanor's eyes and suddenly she found herself on an empty shore. Elizabeth, the little sisters and the one called Booker were right there with her. Booker walked over to Eleanor and extended his calloused hand.

"Booker DeWitt, nice to meet ya' miss."

She took his hand and shook it.

"Eleanor L-…"

She had just stopped herself from saying 'Eleanor Lamb', but using her mother's surname felt wrong. She would from now on consider herself as just 'Eleanor'. Wait, her mother! They had forgotten her.

"Elizabeth… we forgot my mo… we forgot Sophia Lamb."

"Oh don't worry, I sent her off to a place where she can be herself."

Eleanor decided not to think further about it, whatever Elizabeth had done to her mother, she probably deserved it.

"So… let's return these little girls to their homes, shall we?"

All the little sisters cheered, and clapped in joy.

* * *

Time was then spent returning all the little sisters to their families, a lot of tears were shed and all the parents were thankful. Almost all of the little girls were home, but there were two who hadn't gotten their chance at getting home yet. Eleanor and a little sister called Evelyn.

"Miss Elizabeth? My parents… they're dead… where am I going to go?"

Elizabeth looked with saddened eyes at Evelyn, she desperately wanted to take Evelyn in and start acting all motherly, but she knew she couldn't take a child with her and Booker, it just wouldn't go. Eleanor would probably know what to do with poor Evelyn.

_Eleanor_

Suddenly, Elizabeth had a thought.

"Evelyn, I know where you can live, but first we must bring Eleanor to her home."

Eleanor swiftly turned around on her heels with wide eyes, wondering where her home could be, since Rapture was nothing but a grave at the bottom of the ocean now.

Another flash of light crossed Eleanor's eyes and they found themselves at an old-looking, but big, wooden two-story house sitting by a reasonably big pond. It looked like so peaceful and ideal, like a place Eleanor could spend the rest of her life at.

"This was your father's mother's old house. We're in France, if you're wondering. Paris isn't too far away, and there's a small market where you can buy groceries and other things. I've also gotten a few French learning books and dictionaries. No one will notice if this place suddenly gets inhabited. Oh, and your father is in there as well, he's completely fine now."

Eleanor was suddenly close to tears. _How did that happen?_ She wonders. She's definitely not the type that cries, she used to be the little girl that listened to what her mother always said (until recently, of course) and lately, she had been the fearless daughter of Rapture, who, with the help of her father, escaped the sea grave. Maybe it was because no one had shown her such kindness before? Her father had always been kind to her, but he couldn't speak so she had learnt to read his actions, but this woman was being kind with absolutely no reason to be kind, is that what's making Eleanor cry?

"Oh, and Evelyn, I believe we've found your house as well."

"Really?!"

Elizabeth pointed to the same house that Eleanor's grandmother had apparently owned.

"I'm sure Eleanor would be absolutely thrilled to have someone as enigmatic and wonderful as you with her."

Eleanor simply nodded

* * *

Later that day, Eleanor had taken to wandering around the house, careful to be silent because of her sleeping father, and looking at all the things that had belonged to her grandmother. She came across a frame holding a black and white picture that looked old. She could see an elderly looking woman smiling at the camera without a care in the world.

_'She looks awfully familiar'_ Eleanor mused.

Eleanor pieced together that this must be her grandmother. She took the picture to a mirror so she could see herself, and she saw that she actually had inherited a lot of her looks from her grandmother. She put the picture back and noticed another picture, sitting so it was almost out of eyesight. She picked it up and gasped.

It was a black and white picture of the _exact_ same Elizabeth that had been there, helping her earlier today. She put it next to the picture of her grandmother to compare. It was the _same_ person. Eleanor was close to a heart attack after all the surprises she had today, but then she smiled at it and she knew why Elizabeth had been so kind to her.

* * *

In the sea of lighthouses, Booker and Elizabeth walked together side by side.

"So, what was that about?"

"You're really clueless, aren't you?"

"Hey, when I got the smartest woman in the world as my daughter, I am entitled to a bit of cluelessness."

Elizabeth playfully punched him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Ow. In all seriousness, who was that girl, Eleanor?"

"That was your great granddaughter, albeit in another reality."

Booker didn't seem surprised at all, he didn't even fake it. After all the surprises he has been getting as of late, the impossible suddenly seemed incredibly easy.

"Oh well, that solves parent problem number one, I guess."

"What problem is that?"

"Never getting grandchildren."

She punched him again before they opened yet another lighthouse.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly, terribly sorry for avoiding Delta completely! I just found it would be too odd to write him at the moment, but fear not! For I shall return to this universe in a later chapter, when Eleanor and Delta are completely settled in, by then he should have a personality!**


End file.
